


Shadow of night

by Citrushe



Series: Family daily stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Teen Romance, Top Anakin Skywalker, palpatine is a cat, ppt喵出没, 双胞胎十五岁左右, 双胞胎是obiwan生的, 家庭喜剧, 少年的恋爱烦恼, 想搞乱家庭生活的ppt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 青春期的双胞胎因为恋爱引起了一些小麻烦，另一边ppt喵坚持不懈的搞乱。老Han终于出场了，不过他这是还是年轻的小Han。
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Family daily stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

安静的街道，被一阵欢呼雀跃的尖叫打破。

两个穿着学生制服的漂亮少年开着敞篷轿车，风一般的驶过。

“这太棒了！我爱爸爸！”Leia迎着风高声大喊，她开心的大笑，抱住哥哥的脖子，将脑袋靠在他肩膀上。

“没错！”Luke说道，“下一个街区换你来怎么样？”

Leia捧着哥哥的头亲吻了一下他的脸颊，两人交换着彼此青春愉悦的目光。

“你是最棒的哥哥。”Leia实在太过开心，她准备借此机会跟这世上最亲密的人分享自己的秘密。“Luke，我亲爱的。我必须向你坦白一件事。”

Luke扭头看着她，深深吸了口气，“太巧了，我也正准备这样做。”

两个年轻的孩子为这种甜蜜的默契大笑起来。

“不过你千万不能告诉爸爸。”Leia微微苦恼皱起眉，“你知道他有多脆弱。总爱小题大做。”

“我向你保证，”Luke抓起她的手，鼓励的轻轻按了一下。

“不，”Leia抿起嘴，狡猾的笑了一下。“你先说。”

Luke对于妹妹无可奈何又充满得意，他扭过头，金色的短发在空中乱舞，凌乱的遮住了年轻阳光的面孔。

“我喜欢上一个……一个家伙。”

“哦！”Leia夸张的大叫起来，充满热情的捧着他的脸颊，用狂热的吻表达自己的惊喜。“你都还没有分化。”

“你也没有。”Luke无所谓的耸耸肩，“Obiwan说喜欢任何性别都没什么的。”

Leia挑了下眉，靠在哥哥的肩膀上。

“好吧，那个家伙是谁？你知道，现在看起来我的秘密显得没那么有趣了。”

Luke犹豫了一下，他的油门踩的越来越用力，脑袋里乱七八糟的挣扎着要不要说。

“你可能见过他。”

“他？”

“Han Solo。”

明媚的午后，树荫下虫鸣声更盛。

空旷安静的街道上，只有一辆银色的老式福特。

Han把车靠在路边，轻松的吹了声口哨。

“科洛桑街区101号。嘿，你终于到家了。”

他打开后门，弯腰踩着车轮，费力的将黑色的宠物航空箱拖出来。

“出来吧，你这个好吃懒做的肥猫。别想再赖在我的店里抢Chewie的点心。”

一个黑色的身影在笼子里探头探脑，挤成缝隙的小眼瞥了一下Han。

喵——没用的人类。

Palpatine不满的抱怨，要不是Luke那个臭小子把他落在了修车行，有些尊贵的猫咪也不会吃这么多天的垃圾。

我会跟动物保护协会投诉的，Palpatine气的胡子直抖，有人天天喂我吃饼干渣滓。

“嘿！胖子，”Han大叫，他发誓Palpatine那种鄙夷的神色绝对是在抱怨，“你可是都快把我的螺丝钉都吃光了！”

他抹了把汗，拖着箱子穿过蓝色绣球花装点的围栏，靠在信箱上对了一下门牌地址，然后抬手按下门铃，摘掉墨镜，眯起眼睛看着阳光下泛着金边的细长字体。

Pamde Amidala

“Hello，请问哪位？”一个轻柔爽朗的男声问道。

“Amidala女士在家吗？”

装饰着白色云纹的门板缓缓拉开了。

并不是Amidala女士，而是位温和优雅的中年男人，他肩上蹲着一只金红毛色的猫，紧紧贴着整齐的金发，警惕的看着Han。

“Amidala……先生？”Han挑起眉。

Obiwan差点笑出声，他没有纠正这种好笑的误会，“Amidala女士在工作，请问你有什么事情嘛？”

Han对这个长胡子的男人很有好感，他指着身后的包裹，故作无奈的说道。

“这只落在修理店的肥猫已经快把我吃穷了。我在包裹上面找到了Amidala女士的名字，希望我猜的没错，这是属于她的猫。”

没等Obiwan歪头看去，Palpatine就挤开笼门挣扎着跳出来，扭动着肥胖的身躯迈着猫步走到他脚边喵喵抱怨。路过Han身边时，还不屑的瞥了他一眼。

“Palpatine？”Obiwan有些惊讶。他肩上的小猫也咪咪低叫起来。

“太好了，你果然认识它。”Han松口气，“你知道的，先生，不是我抱怨，他实在太能吃了。”

“上帝啊，感谢你对他的照顾。要知道，它对我们真的很重要。”Obiwan将脏兮兮充满了机油味的胖猫拎起来，它实在味道太大，让Obiwan不得不憋着气跟Han说话。

Han没用想到这个看上去绵软精致的Omega竟然一下能将Palpatine拎起来，他愣了一下，才找回自己的舌头。“我非常理解您，对我来说，Chewie就是亲人一样。”

Obiwan倒是没想过这点，他一直觉得自己照顾Palpatine只是因为他是Anakin心爱的小猫。不过对Anakin重要，对他来说也就是同样的。

“是的，可能你说的没错。不过，您能否告诉我Palpatine这么会被落在修理店里？”

“哦，上帝啊。是Luke，Luke Amidala。”Han夸张的大叫起来，“那个丢三落四的Kid。”他自己也不过二十出头，可偏要装作老成油滑的样子靠在门框上摇头抱怨。

“Luke丢在修理店？”Obiwan这才仔细的打量着他，穿着脏兮兮机车服，一副嬉皮模样的年轻人。

他将Palpatine放在地上，微微皱起眉，笑容显得也有些尴尬。

“请问你是Han Solo？千年隼修理店的店长？”

Han没想到他突然叫的出自己的名字，不自觉从门框边挪开，尽量规矩的挺起胸膛站好。

“没错，Amidala先生，你听说过我的店？我向您保证，那绝对是这一带最划算的——”没等他开始喋喋不休的推销。

“很抱歉，我没想到Solo店长是如此的——额，年轻？”

Obiwan笑了一下，恢复了从容优雅的模样，侧身抬手做了个邀请的姿势。

“介意来杯汽水吗，Solo店长。”

“当然，”

Han一点也不客气，他耸耸肩在门口脚垫上磨蹭了两下鞋底，大步走进Amidala温馨舒适的大厅，跌坐在柔软的布艺沙发上四下张望。大方又随意好像在自己的家里一样。

“如果有啤酒的话，我会更感谢您。”

Obiwan轻轻磨蹭了两下唇上的胡须，觉得这个直率鲁莽，自负又可爱的年轻人有种莫名的好笑。

他很有魅力，Obiwan挑起眉。

怪不得孩子们会为了他争吵。

Anakin站在刚刚修好的车库前，颇为哀怨的皱眉看着那桶油漆。

“我告诉过你们很多次，要把车停到隔壁Rex的车库里！我甚至为此付了他租金！”

“天呢！爸爸，你怎么还在说这件事！”坐在花坛边上的小姑娘拄着腮帮不满的大叫。

“Leia你答应过我，买了车的话，绝对不会让Obiwan知道！”Anakin转身对着女儿怒吼。但老父亲的恐吓显然对小姑娘毫无威胁，Leia只是瘪瘪嘴觉得他过分吵闹。

“就是因为你总要我们躲躲藏藏，才吓得我们搞错地方！”

“难道是我让你乱打方向盘的嘛？！”

“我们知道错了，爸爸。”Luke急忙插进来，打断了父女二人火花四溅的对视。

“告诉我！你们到底在想什么？！能把家里的车库都撞塌了！如果你们还不能控制自己的情绪，那么我也许真的应该把车收回来。”Anakin咬牙切齿的说道，用力扯开了手里黑色的垃圾袋。

“是Luke的错！”听见父亲要把车收回去，Leia立刻指着哥哥推脱，“都是他没有抓紧方向盘！”

“怎么是我？”金发的男孩跳起来，咬着嘴唇，一双像极了Obiwan的大眼睛无辜又惊慌。

“Luke，承认吧。每次都是因为你粗心大意我们才会犯错。”Leia捂着额头，高声叹气。

“明明是你每次都那么冲动。”Luke急忙小声辩解。“是她！爸爸，她抢我的方向盘来的！”

“那是因为你竟然想要介入我的感情生活！”Leia跳起来，气势汹汹的模样瞬间将哥哥吓得哆嗦。

“是的！我不明白。你为什么非要找那个家伙！明明有那么多男孩子追求你！而我连一次恋爱都没谈过！”

这让Anakin有些疑惑，他不禁也为儿子可怜的模样产生了一些同情，虽然不知道双胞胎再吵什么，但心里天平又偏向了Luke。他困惑的看着争吵的孩子们，慢慢将撕好的塑料套在身上。

“等等Luke，那些追求你妹妹的家伙是谁？”

“爸爸，你只听进去了这句话吗？！”Luke大叫起来，虽然他有些害怕妹妹的怒火，但面对爸爸，他还是找回了一些愤怒的底气。

“问题在于她竟然要找那个臭老头！”

“你还不是一样嘛！”Leia不屑的哼声，“如果你只是想知道恋爱是什么感觉的话——”

还没等Luke想好说什么，鲜红的嘴唇已经贴上来，Leia的双手捧住了他的脸颊，吻的他头脑发蒙。

火辣的气流顺着脸蛋直冲大脑，Luke的大脑已经停滞思考。当这个怪异的吻结束，他惊愕的倒退了两步跌倒在草地上。

“可以了吗？现在，你知道了。”Leia撅起嘴，为恶作剧惊人的效果感到得意。

Anakin整个人快停摆了，他无比抓狂的嚎叫震响了整个街区。

“Leia，你在做什么？！！！”

Padme放下茶杯，拿起震个不停的手机。

看到消息的时候，差点笑喷出去。

“嗨，亲爱的——”Obiwan敲了两下，推门进来，Maul趴在他肩膀上仰着头求摸摸，“希望你不介意我邀请了晚饭的新伙伴。”

“怎么会？”Padme合上电脑伸伸懒腰，扭着酸痛的脖子。“你收到消息了吗，下午的时候孩子们吵了架分开‘逃难’去了。”她打趣道，“一个跑去了Bail那里，另一个去Owen家里了。”

Obiwan扶着额无奈的摇头，“不，我还没找到手机。不过我会跟他们打电话的，这简直是太胡闹了。”

两人走下楼梯，Padme才惊讶的发现，厨房里逗弄Palpatine的并不是她想象中的那个。

“那是谁？”

“我邀请的客人。千年隼的店长，Han Solo。”Obiwan意味深长的笑道。“你还记得，孩子们说的就是他。也许这顿晚饭，我们就可以把他弄清楚。”

“好吧。说真的，我以为是Ani。”

Obiwan歪头看着她，那种表情好像在问，你说真的吗？

“我告诉过他，修好车库之前不要来找我。”

“哦，亲爱的，你还在为他给孩子们偷偷买车的事情生气吗？给你看点好笑的——Rex发来的照片。”Padme哈哈大笑，掏出手机递给Obiwan。

她笑的非常愉快，以至于不得不扶着栏杆坐在了台阶上。

Maul好奇的歪着头，趴在Obiwan头顶看着这个莫名其妙的女士。

“看吧，Ani，他简直可以去万圣节了。”

Obiwan皱起眉，“他就记得修车库，都不去找孩子们吗？”

“你还是应该早点原谅他。”Pamde笑道，“Rex说，社区委员会已收到很多邻居的投诉了。”

听到楼梯上的笑声，Han放下逗弄Palpatine的爆米花，扔到自己嘴里咀嚼，颇为欣赏的看着美丽的女士款款走来。

他刚准备将一肚子恭维的俏皮话倾泻而出。

突然，厨房的窗外闪过一个黑色影子，迅速的好像错乱的余光。

Han惊了一下，没咽下的爆米花卡在喉咙里，差点噎的他断了气。

啪嗒——

他回头，看着脑袋卡在爆米花盒子里的Palpatine，费力的扭动着脑袋想挣扎脱离，心又慢慢沉下来，觉得自己有些大惊小怪。

还没等他松口气。

又一下，那个影子又闪了过去。

Han匆忙扑到窗边，拉开了纱网，探出头来回张望。

什么都没有，连窗下的鲜艳娇嫩的花朵都安静寻常，只是在傍晚渐浓的夜风里轻轻摇晃。

“喜欢我的花吗？Solo先生？”Padme对他奇怪的举动有些意外，但还是客气的打了个圆场。

“很漂亮，”Han收回目光，轻轻关上窗子，换了个种油滑的语气回答道，“跟您一样的美丽。”

“谢谢，”Padme伸手跟他握了一下。

“欢迎您，Han Solo先生。Padme Amidala，来吧，年轻人，你很幸运能享受Obiwan教授的手艺。”

Maul和Palpatine蹲在屋顶上，在凉风渐起的夜晚里巡视着他们的领地。

当跳起的小猫将阁楼的窗子锁上后，Palpatine满意的抖了抖尾巴。“你做的很好，我亲爱的徒弟。”

“尊贵的Master。”Maul小心翼翼的禀报，“我已经按照您的指示将Obiwan的手机扔到泳池里了。”

Palpatine的眼睛微微张开，狡猾阴险的转动两下。他看到了那个影子，笑容变得更加阴森。

“但我不是很明白，这样就可以让我拥有Obiwan嘛？”

Palpatine为他的愚蠢冷笑，看来并不是所有的猫都像他一样机智。他得意的揣起前爪，窝在冰冷的瓦片上，即使对于猫咪来说，他也是睿智伟大的那个。

“没错。”他哄骗到，“你已经锁住了所有的围栏，门窗，甚至地下室的入口。Anakin已经毫无进入房间的办法了，想想看吧，我年轻的徒弟。他还怎么样能接近Obiwan呢？”

Maul喵的脑袋显然不太转个，他一个劲的点头，咪唔咪唔得叫唤。

真够傻的，比那个不长脑子的Anakin还要愚蠢。Palpatine甚至生出了一些高高在上的怜悯。

“他会觉得，Obiwan还没有原谅他。你知道那个自大又自负的家伙，一旦被Obiwan的无情激怒，他就再也不会回到他身边了。”

它抬起爪子，老神在在的摸了摸自己油腻不堪的胡须，眼底划过一丝阴毒。

——我就可以让Anakin重新做回我的奴隶。

“您真是太机智了。”Maul摇晃着尾巴，凑到它身边溜须。

Palpatine费力又敷衍的在他头顶舔了两下，让原本柔顺的毛发一簇一簇的竖起毛刺，像是长了怪异的几个犄角。

“好了，现在，我们该享受胜利的果实了。”Palpatine站起来，优雅的迈着猫步走在屋脊上。

“可是，Master，我已经将所有入口都关闭了。我们要怎么回去？”Maul跟在他身后，卑微的请教。

“我当然想好了后路。来吧，我年轻的徒弟。”Palpatine背对着月光蹲下，它本就漆黑的身影，更加幽暗庞大。

月，慢慢被乌云遮蔽。

Palpatine伸出短小的前爪，在最后一丝光芒里亮出自己金贵的肉垫。充满低沉诱惑的声音，在昏暗的夜色中，伴随着越加凄厉的狂风喵呜喵呜。

“回到Obiwan身边的时候到了。”

————TBC——————

本来不打算放，

但现在这个形式，

大家能快乐多久就快乐多久吧。


	2. Chapter 2

“……是的，我在科雷利亚上了两年军校。”Han赞赏的瞥了一眼Obiwan，他的胃在小牛肉里得到了极大满足。

“听上去很辛苦。”Padme说道。

“那没什么，女士。我想大家都把军校想的太妖魔化了，唯一缺点其实在于太死板。我可再也不想凌晨跑去雪地里，就为了吸口烟。”Han轻松的耸耸肩，好像辍学这种事情对他来说没什么大不了。

Obiwan挑起眉，轻轻的用餐巾沾了下胡子，为惊讶不已的女士打圆场。

“经营自己的店确实要自由很多。你知道，有段时间我的丈夫也想辞去教职去开修理铺。”

“哦，是的。不过，Ani现在几乎保修了系里的所有仪器。”Padme笑道，“可惜他今天不在，我有预感，你们一定会谈得来。”

Han不置可否的撇嘴笑了一下，他对这两个温柔优雅的omega很有好感。

“说起来，Luke也很喜欢修理东西，他很小的时候就表现出这种天赋。”Obiwan慢慢的将话题转到孩子们身上。

“那个小家伙的技术可不怎么样，他都搞不定自己的新车。”Han有些夸张的大笑，显然觉得家长带着爱意的滤镜总是言过其实。

Obiwan抬起头与padme交换了一个怪异的眼神。臭小子，准是假装不懂借机跑去修理铺。

“新车一般不会有什么岔子。说不定是Leia搞的鬼。你知道，为了能让自己又更多开车的机会。”

“你们知道Leia？”Han有些惊讶的挑眉。不过他很快就想通，可能对于这样的家庭来说，年轻人的交往没什么大不了的。

“当然。”Obiwan笑的意味深长，他仔细观察这Han的脸色，继续说道，“Luke的双胞胎妹妹。”

这下让Han真的十分震惊，他瞪着Obiwan温和的脸庞，努力理解这句话。

“我一直以为他们是情侣。你们知道，那种会背着家长偷偷约会的初中生。”

见到两人摇头。Han摊了下手，十分无辜的做了个自嘲的表情。

“好吧，看来我这种老年人对早恋的顾虑是多余的了。”

Obiwan愉悦的看着这个年轻人。他那种过分张扬的率直和幽默确实让人十分愉快。

“你反对初中生恋爱吗？”Padme好笑的问道。

“不，当然不。那是很可爱的事情。”Han故作深沉的摸了摸下巴，眯起眼睛思索。

“没错，但如果他们被其他人吸引——比如，Solo先生你。”

Han大笑起来，看上去十分得意这种恭维， “谁能抗拒这种魅力呢？”但他还是摇摇头，颇为无奈的叹了口气，“可惜我对年轻幼稚的孩子没有兴趣。还是像Padme女士这样成熟优雅的Omega，更吸引我。”

Padme被那种做作浮夸的飞眼逗笑了。“谢谢，”她说道，“我还是第一次能赢过Obiwan。你知道，我们在一起的时候Alpha们总是会先向他问好。”

“没有这回事。”

Obiwan有些无奈的摇头。

“不要误会。”Han用团成一团的餐巾扔在桌上，轻佻浮夸的吹了个口哨。

“他已经有一个爱做修理工的丈夫了。再找情人，也该换换口味了。”

阴沉的夜色里，黑云密布，树叶乱舞。

一场暴雨，即将来临。

眼睛被吹的发干，Luke只好从自行车上下来，慢慢走向Padme的家。

他转过街角后，就看到了Bail的车，亮着灯停在门口。

Luke撅着嘴，将自己的围巾裹的更紧了一些。

“你也来找Obiwan了嘛？”Bail觉得有点好笑，吵了架的孩子们总是会心有灵犀的再次走到一起。

缩在男士大衣里的姑娘皱着眉看着luke，虽然气还没消，但她不敢当着Obi的面跟哥哥闹脾气。

“是他的错。”Leia依旧忍不住抱怨道。她一定要抢在见到Obiwan之前，把这个事件的起因甩给哥哥。

Luke瞪大了眼睛可怜巴巴的向Bail望去，一句话也说不出，看上去十分无助。

“你不能这样说，Leia。”Bail叹了口气，“司机在开车的时候，抢夺他的方向盘是非常危险的。你已经答应我，不会再这样做了。”

尽管不是很开心，但Leia还是在殷切认真的目光里点了点头。

“来吧。不要闹情绪了。你们也不希望被Obi讨厌对不对？”Bail很愿意当这种兄妹和事佬的角色，他拉住了Luke的胳膊，带着两个闹别扭的孩子走进院子里。

Leia突然停住了脚步。

以为她又要闹脾气的Bail正打算说话。一探头就看到了Leia注意着什么。

一个隐蔽的黑色影子，踩倒了Padme精心照顾的花丛，偷偷摸摸徘徊在屋檐下。显然，这个家伙并没有注意到他们靠近。

“那——”他赶快捂住了Luke的嘴，示意孩子们蹲在花园的水池后，不要出声。

Bail在黑暗中摸索，操起翻地的花锄，轻手轻脚的靠近那个危险的入侵者。

窗里的光，是此时最明亮的源头。

是暴风雨前，宁静温馨的灯塔。

Luke紧盯着Bail，生怕那个家伙突然回头。他的手被妹妹紧紧握住。她掀开大衣，让两个人亲密的挤在一起，获取一些力量和勇气。

风的呼啸，掩盖了粗重的喘息，踩过草地的沙沙声鸣。Bail靠的越来近，那个猖狂的家伙已经撬开了窗户，抓着窗框一跃而入跳进屋里。

Luke的手轻轻扳起了地上装饰的石头，他抱着妹妹，时刻准备将她护在身后。

花锄猛的落下，映着窗内的光，闪过一块斑驳的倒影。

三个人正在轻松愉快的氛围里继续晚餐。

突然，旁边的壁炉里传来了一阵剧烈的骚动，伴随着窗外渐起的风声，越来越强烈。

Han猛的站起来，操起牛排刀，大步走过去，将两个Omega挡在身后。

“嘿！什么人在那里？！”他高声喊道。可是并没有回答。

“人？”Obiwan疑惑的跟身边的女士交换了一下目光。“我不觉得什么人可能钻进壁炉里。”

Han摇头，他急忙在屋子里扫视，寻找更加趁手的‘武器’。“我刚刚一直在怀疑自己看错了什么，先生。现在可以确信，有人要进入这间屋子。”

Obiwan觉得他有些小题大做，没等他阻止Han捡起铁钩，Padme就在身后轻轻拍了他一下。

“我好像，刚刚也看到了。”

“什么？”

“说起来，门外确实有个黑影。后来又在二楼的走廊窗户上看到了一次。不过我还以为是树的影子，你知道外面的风刮的很大。”Padme有些惊慌，她的脸色白的异常。

“一个从烟囱进来的小偷？”Obiwan还是觉得难以置信，但壁炉的声音越来越响，混合着沉闷的呼吸声。他也被吓了一跳，“我们必须赶快报警。”

Han戴上墨镜，拽过沙发上的长毯蒙住了脑袋，滑稽的像个老妇人。这个大个子，轻松灵巧的弯腰钻到壁炉下，还不忘安慰两个紧张的Omega。

“不要担心，想必只是一个愚蠢的盗贼而已。遇到我就算他倒霉了，就算他带了冲锋枪，我也可以一只手搞定。”

一边寻找着手机，Obiwan依然很不放心的看着他。

Padme从茶几下摸出一把手枪，利落的上好子弹，站在壁炉旁边。她跟Obiwan交换着紧张的目光，竖起耳朵仔细辨别着Han的声音。

心跳的时刻都要冲出胸口。

壁炉里突然传来闷响，Han摔倒在壁炉的残灰里，低沉的呻吟在空阔的管道里回荡。

一大团烟灰包裹着扭动的东西砸到他肚子上，Padme捂着嘴咳了几下，赶忙走上前将他扶起。

“这是什么？看来是大老鼠钻进了你的壁炉。”Han抖掉身上的毯子，被灰尘呛的剧烈咳嗦。他抓着那个惊慌扭动的生物，拎到身前眯起眼仔细打量。

“Maul？他为什么会掉进壁炉里？”Padme放下举枪的手，有些意外的惊呼。

Obiwan甚至还来不及说话。

厨房里传来了另一声尖叫。

高亢，凄惨，千回百转，还有一点让人揪心的熟悉。

急诊室外，凄凄沥沥的下着大雨。

Anakin的头被仔细包扎好，为了清理伤口，甚至剃秃了一撮。这让一向自付英俊的Alpha很受伤害，他靠在丈夫身上发出一些毫无意义的咕噜声。

“没事的，Anakin。过几天就会长好了。”Obiwan柔声安慰。虽然他说的轻描淡写，但心理还是觉得担忧。

“都是你的错。害我要爬窗户。”Anakin小声说道，他抱着Obiwan的胳膊，用力的想长到他身上一样。“你是不是故意不接我的电话？”

Obiwan轻笑了一下，“我要是故意，就不会留下厨房的窗子。”

“真是个谜。Padme从来不把门窗锁那么紧。”Anakin皱起眉头抱怨，“那你为什么不接我的电话？”

“我以为你知道，结婚之后对我来说丢手机是很正常的事情。”

“手机就是你的生命。你不能让他一次次离开你。”Anakin故作严肃的说道，“你这个冷漠的家伙。怎么可能懂？没有它我怎么能时时刻刻都跟你在一起。”

“可我怎么记得，有人说夫夫之间要有私人空间的。所以他不跟我商量就给孩子们买车，是非常正常的。”Obiwan打趣道。

“就你的话多。”Anakin转过头，不满的咬了一口丈夫的脖子。那种柔软甜蜜的触感，让他焦躁厌烦的心情慢慢平复。

嘴唇轻轻蹂蹭，越发频繁的吮吸，渐渐带上了不一样的味道。

Anakin仰起头，看着那张温柔关切的面孔，忍不住叹了口气，语气变得舒缓沙哑。

“太漫长了——，我好想你。”

“只是一天没有回家。”Obiwan看着丈夫纤长的睫毛缓缓垂下，隐藏了那些暗涌的欲望和急切的激情。

“我只想快点回家。跟你一起。”Anakin摸索着，握住了他的手。让交错的十指轻轻磨蹭，表白自己火热跳动的情绪。

Obiwan笑着靠在他的头上，在诊室的大厅里，两个人倚偎着彼此体味和好后逐渐蔓延的甜蜜。

“那家伙在这里做什么？”Anakin突然问道，他看着坐在另一侧跟着Padme和Bail说笑的han。

“你觉得他怎么样？我很喜欢这个小伙子。”Obiwan并没有直接回答他的疑惑。

从他的言谈来看，算得上是个很招人喜欢的Alpha。

Anakin喜欢车，也喜欢直率热情的人。但他不喜欢孩子们那种崇拜又迷恋的眼神。

“蛮讨人喜欢的。”Anakin还是选择狗腿的附和。“他是什么人？”

“记得孩子们吵架的事嘛？”

Anakin愣了一下，他将头从丈夫肩上抬起来，眸子瞬间放大。

“他就是千年隼的han。Han Solo店长。”

雨越下越大。

劈开黑暗的闪电，伴随着空荡震人的雷鸣。

越积越多的雨水，顺着红瓦，连成一片，冲击着屋顶的树叶流入到屋檐下排水的凹槽管道里。

一道闪过的光芒，照亮了烟囱口。

黑色的身影挣扎着笨拙弓起，又摊成圆饼卡在不大的窟窿上。

乌黑的毛发湿的沉甸甸，让他本就肥胖的身体移动的更加费力。

Plapatine眯着眼睛，麻木无神的看着前方。千算万算，总也没想到会发生这样的事。

本以为先把Maul踢下去，可以为他顺顺路，不至于卡在烟囱管里。结果自己竟然连烟囱口都进不去。

他放弃般的缩着脖子，耷拉着胡子淋雨。那些噼里啪啦的雨点，接连不断的砸在自以为高贵智慧的小脑袋上。

而为他遮风挡雨的，只有一片粘在头顶的树叶。

刚刚还为此烦躁扭动的Palpatine，已经欣然接受了它的存在。

总比什么都没有的强。

他安静下来，在精神世界心平气和，修身养性。

等雨停了，Palpatine暗自心想。

我要掐死这些愚蠢的奴隶！

————————END————————————


End file.
